poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures in the Land of Make Believe
Adventures In The Land of Make Believe is a new story. Summary Thomas, Princess Bubblegum, Lightning McQueen and the rest of their Cartoon All-Star friends must help return a lost Prince tank engine who looks just like Thomas to his home in the land of make believe. Plot Anything Can Happen in the Land of Make Believe The film starts at the world of Cartoon Mania, a place where movie and cartoon characters live in peace and harmony. Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Lightning McQueen and the rest of their friends were sitting on the steps as they looked at the stars. Fizzlepop Berrytwist was resting her hooves from all her time in some adventures while remembering the times she have as a hero. Even, when she tells Twilight about the time that she helped fight clone versions of Thomas and Friends created by Timothy. One day, Lightning discovers something coming out of the sky. Reading the story and meet Prince Zulan/Time travel to Bespoken For/Rescuing the past PB, FP and SP/The Escape Buggy Chase The object is revealed to be a book called, The Land of Make Believe. Lightning brought it to his friends to see what pages. Then, a small tank engine that looks like Thomas, but more royal like with a crown for a funnel, comes out of the book and appears in front of them. Wondering where he is, the tank engine looks at his surroundings and realizes that it is not his realm. Thomas explains that his name is Prince Zulan, who tells Lightning, Thomas, Twilight and the others about in the past of Bespoken For, his friends PB, FP and SP were hypnotized by Patience St. Pim with help from Rex Dangervest, who are planning to turn the Land of Ooo into Elemental Ooo while the Ice King spies but was caught. Planning to rescue the princesses, Thomas, Twilight, Lightning and the others built a time machine and go time travel into Bespoken For. Arriving in the past, the team head to the ice mountains when Unikitty transforms into Ultrakatty as Lucy and Mater rides on her and Emmet rides on his Thricycle while Twilight, Thomas, Lightning and the others use their own vehicles. In the Ice King's lair, the team spot PB, FP and SP follows Patience and Rex to the Ice Cooler where they are about to use a new device when the Ice King accidentally pushed the painting picture. When Patience shouts at PB, FP and SP "Blast him!", Puppycorn, Jack, Cal and Pearl distracts Patience and Rex while Thomas, Twilight, Lightning and Sunset grabs PB, FP and SP by using a line from the ceiling and goes into the generator. At last, PB, FP and SP were snapped out of it when the green fairies were destroyed. Princess Bubblegum, along with the Trivia *This film is based Barney and Friends: The Land of Make Believe, The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, Ready Player One, UglyDolls, Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Toy Story 4, and many other movies and cartoon series. *Rex Dangervest will be the main antagonist. *Princess Bubblegum will face Bon Dangernort. *Ryan F-Freeman and his friends will be mentioned. *Bon Dangernort will be defeated without death. *The henchmen of Rex Dangervest and Bon Dangernort will be Patience St. Pim, Jackson Storm, the Velociraptors, Jenny Wakeman's Exo-skin, Devious Diesel, Dark Riku, Grogar, Megatron (Movie), Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Shredder, Uncle King Julian, Captain Ethan, Wigman Wilderbeast, Timothy the Ghost Engine and Demon 311. Transcript *Adventures in the Land of Make Believe/Transcript Songs * * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Written Stories